tagalog_ang_wikafandomcom_tl-20200214-history
Maharlika
Viktor Nonong Medrano Talaksan:ViktorMedrano2016UBC.jpg|Viktor, UBC, 2016 Talaksan:ViktorMedrano1992Mexico.jpg|Viktor, México, 1992 Talaksan:ViktorMedrano2016LuluIsland.jpg|Viktor, Isla Lulu, 2016 Talaksan:Victor Nonong Medrano (Batik).jpg|Victor, Isla Lulu, 2016 Talaksan:Nonong.jpg|Nonong, Isla Lulu, 2014 Narito ang buhay ko nang lumalaki ako sa Pilipinas, Hapon, at Hilagang Amerika. Nagmumunimuni lamang... Pinanganak ako sa daigdig na ito sa Republika ng Pilipinas. Ang kaarawan ko ay ika-12 ng Enero ng taong 1966. 10:45 ng umaga. Katoliko ang pamilya ko. Ang unang tirahan namin ay sa family compound ng mga Medrano sa Ferry, Batangas. Nasa kagubatan at kadagatan iyon at may mga kuweba sa bundok na may kalansay ng sundalong naka uniporme pa. Sa halamanan, may mga ratiles na pinipitas namin at kinakain namin. May gazebo kami sa compound. Isang araw, may ahas sa gitna roon. Ilang bahay ang nasa compound. Nandoon ang mga lolo at lola ko, mga tiya at tiyo ko, at mga pinsan ko. May malaking canopy swing kami sa harap na dalawa ang bangko. May mga parang susô na humihigop ng sukà sa mangkok pagka naglagay doon. Noong maliit pa ako, nag-iimbento na ako ng mga salitang guni-guni katulad ng brábintay para sa tutubi, múninghay para sa full moon, at numnumbúbit para sa inumin ng kung baga'y bitamina. Noon pa'y nagko-conlang na ako. (Ang conlang ay constructed language, po.) Sanggol ako sa Ferry, Batangas, pero by my nursery school year, lumipat na kami sa isang apartment na may dalawang piso sa Del Monte Avenue sa Lungsod Quezon sa Maynila. May pet na pagong kami. Tinawag ang maid at ipinatapon ng ina ko sa ilog dahil bad luck daw iyon. May mga katulong kami, babae at lalaki. Malandi yung lalaki. Sa paligid ng apartment, may restawran na Barrio Fiesta na may neon sign sa hugis ng palayok. May gasolinahan ng Esso. May mabibilhan ng mga usong bean bags. May mga damo sa labas na may bungang parang berdeng parol sa hugis ng kalabasa. Hangin ang loob, kagaya ng balloon. Parang creeping vine siya. Pinuputok ko ang mga balloon. Nag-aral ako sa La Salle Green Hills, isang private school sa Mandaluyong sa Metro Manila at Katoliko sila. 1970's na. Doon, ipinaaral kaming mga estudyante ng rosaryo at pagdadasal. Ilang beses lamang ako nag-confession, pero malimit akong nag-participate sa Holy Communion. Akala ko yung flat disk na tinapay ay buko noong maliit pa ako. Nagmunimuni ako ng mga puting glow-in-the-dark na kabuti na patag na bilog ang ulo katulad ng tinapay sa Communion. Over-active ang mga guni-guni ko noon. Ang imahinasyon ko ay nag-alab sa mga libro ni Dr. Seuss at ni Tintin. Sa La Salle Green Hills, may parang flying saucer na malaking gym, yung St. Benilde Gym. Uso pa noong 1970's ang ufology. Talagang na-influence ako ng mga libro ng tatay ko. May libro siya ni Tuesday Lobsang Rampa at ni Erich von Däniken, tungkol sa mga paranormal at ufology. Iyon ang interest niya noon. Noon, napuna ko ang mga estatwa ni Maitreya Buddha, yung Buda ng Kinabukasan. Kalbo siya at mataba at may kasamang maraming maliliit na bata. Nakangiti. Kung minsan, kahoy ang estatwa, o kaya ceramic. Sa Pilipinas, ginagamit siyang good luck charm sa bahay o sa mga restawran. Kaya na-influence ako ng Budismo noong maliit pa ako. Sa katotohanan, Animismo at Budismo ang relihiyon ko noong bata pa ako. Mahal ko ang Nature. Ang isip ko nang matagal na ay ang Diyos ay hindi parang tao. Ang bagong bahay namin ay sa kalayuan ng Don José Heights sa Lungsod Quezon ng Maynila. Pula at malawak ang kampo sa aming pook. Ang guni-guni namin at ng mga pinsan ko ay nasa planetang Mars kami. Matalahib. Parang malayo kami. Mahal ko ang Kalikasan nang bata pa ako. Sa gabi, may mga paniki sa langit. Binabato namin, pero parating miss. At may maraming alitaptap. Parang malaki ang buwan. Parang planetang Marte talaga dahil pula ang lupa. Pula ang lupa dahil maraming iron oxides sa loob. Kung minsan, naghahanap kami ng mga tektite o meteorite sa lupa nang arawan dahil sa gabi, kalimitang kita namin na may lumalagpak na meteor galing sa langit. Ako, ang kapatid ko, at mga pinsan ko ay interesado sa astronomiya. May mga swimming pool sa mapunong lugar ng malapit na La Mesa Dam. Doon kami lumalangoy sa tag-init. Sa Tangke Street sa parteng Valenzuela ng Kalakhang Maynila, nagkaroon ng pabrika ang mga lola at lolo ko sa sanga ng tatay ko. Maraming mga trabahador doon. Gumagawa sila roon ng mga handicrafts para ma-export sa buong mundo, katulad ng Europa at Hapon. Malimit ang rattan at kawayan at seashells ang ginagamit. May mga furniture at estatwa at handbags at iba pa. Bata pa ako noon at sinabi ko sa lola at lolo ko na pakigawa ako ng parang robot, pero parang hindi nila maintindihan ang gustong ideya ko. Paminsan-minsan ang pamilya kong bumisita sa pabrika. Sa loob ng compound, may bungalow ang lolo at lola ko. Gris siya at hindi pininturahan. Sa loob niya, may atrium na may halamanan. Tumira roon ang mga maliliit kong pinsan at may mapa ng Disneyland sa kuwarto nila. Natutuwa ako. Sa bakasyon, parati kaming bumibisita sa Ibaan sa Batangas. Gubat at bukid doon. Nagbibilad doon ng kamyas sa banig. May mga punong kakaw at mangga. May kalesa pa sa kalye. Ang mga pinsan ko, mga tiya at tiyo ko, at mga lolo at lola ko sa sanga ng nanay ko ay nasa Ibaan. May malaking puting bahay nang gawang 1950's ang mga lola at lolo ko at may hardin sila ng mga orkid at mga puno ng mga sari-saring bungang katulad ng makopa, mangga, at kamyas. May klinik ang lolo ko sa ibaba para sa elektrikang akupungktura niya. Marami siyang pasyente. Sa kalagitnaan ng Ibaan ay isang lumang Kastilang simbahan, Katoliko, kagaya sa mga lungsod at nayon sa Meksiko. Sa mga hilagang bundok ng Baguio City kami nagbakasyon. Kumain kami, sakay sa aming pulang awtong Mercury Comet Caliente, ng kendi sa loob ng mga maliliit na bolang bao na kung tawagin ay “sundot kulangot” na talagang varyant ng kalamay. May parke para kaming nagbisikleta nang palibut-libot. Sa pook ng Baguio City, may mga iba-ibang tribu ng Pilipino. Maraming makulay na handicrafts. May kuwebang kung tawagin ay Crystal Cave na may mga stalactites at stalagmites na napag-aralan ko sa La Salle Green Hills. May mga rice terraces sa palibot. Ilang beses ang pamilya kong nag-aplaya. Lumalangoy kami nang gamit ang mga malalaking goma. Parang eksperimento, nilagay ko ang isang talangka sa loob ng isang dikya na mala-gulaman ang katawan, at nilagay ko sila sa tubig. Natutuwa ako. Masarap ang buko at iba pang pagkain sa dalampasigan. Sa mid-1970's, nag-isip na ang tatay ko na mag-emigrate na ang pamilya ko sa ibang bansa. Binabasa niya ang mga dokumento tungkol sa Kanada at Awstralya. May dinukit ako sa kanyang mauve na booklet tungkol sa Awstralya na may mapa ng bansang iyon sa harap na parang malaking jellybean ang hugis. Natutuwa ako. Sakay sa EgyptAir, lumipat sa Lulu Island sa Kanada ang pamilya ko noong ika-16 ng Hunyo ng 1976. Pareho pa ang relihiyon ko. Kahit na ang pamilya ko ay Katoliko at pumupunta kami sa Katolikong simbahan, hindi ako parang Kristiyano. Noon, parang Alaska pa ang probinsiya naming BC. Wala pang masyadong maraming tao. Hindi pa dumarating ang exodus na galing sa Hong Kong. Sa unang paaralan ko, sa McKinney School, maraming nature studies kami. Nagpunta kami sa Richmond Nature Park at nakita ko ang mga owl pellets, Labrador Tea leaves, ang bog, at iba pa. Para kaming naging Native Indian. Pinag-aralan namin ang istorya ng Quebec, noong parang naging Native Indian ang mga Pranses sa Hilagang Amerika. Si Mrs. McNulty na puti ang titser ko sa Grade 5 sa McKinney. Ang kalahati ng classroom namin ay ibang klase na Grade 6 ni guwapong Mister Kliman, maputing taong maitim ang buhok. Sa klase niya, mayroong isang estudyanteng parang sira-ulo na magaling magpiyano para sa amin. Danny yata iyon. Iba siya sa Danny na kaklase ko, si Danny Kube, na Austrian ang pamilya. World War I buff si Danny. Parati niyang pinag-uusapan. Mas marami raw namatay na tao sa Unang Digmaang Pandaigdig kaysa sa Ikalawa. Hindi ako naniwala sa kanya. Si Stanley Chu naman ang ibang kaklase ko na interesado sa mga arte at mga duwende at pantasya. Katulad ko siya. The Secret World of Og (1961) ni Pierre Burton ang pinili niya para sa book report group. Sumama raw ako sa kanya, pero yung pinili ko ay The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (1950) ni C.S. Lewis. Parang naghinanakit siya sa akin. Sorry na lamang. Isang araw, talagang mahangin sa McKinney School. Maraming bata nang kasama ako ay nagpapalipad ng saranggola. Ang langit ay punong-puno ng saranggola. Bughaw ang langit at may araw. Sa paligid namin, maraming tipaklong na iba-ibang klase sa damo. At saka, maraming mga slug na iba-ibang kulay. May kulay kape, kulay dalandan, at dilaw. Mukhang malagkit sila. Nakakatuwa ang wildlife. Kung tutuusin, parang naging pagpapatuloy ng Don José Heights sa Pilipinas ang naging buhay ko sa Lulu Island sa Kanada. Meron pang impromptu bike racetrack kami sa ibang pook. May mga wild red poppies na lumalaki sa mga maputik na burul-burolan. Ang guni-guni ko ay parang nasa Star Wars ako. Parang baka may biglang lumabas na Jawa sa burol. Lumipat na ako ng paaralan. Sa Errington School naman, Protestante ang Bible reading sa simula ng klase. Hindi ako interesadong mag-participate na magbasa ng Bibliya sa harap ng klase. Tinanong ako ng isang kaklase kong si Kim na puti na kung bakit hindi ako nagpa-participate. Sabi ko, dahil Katoliko ako, pero hindi talaga iyon ang dahilan. Sa Errington, pinag-aralan namin ang buhay at kalikasan ng mga dandelion at ang guro namin para sa subject na iyon ay East Indian, si Mister Nehra. Noon, hindi ko pa kilala ang India at ang katauhan doon. Hindi ko alam ang parang rasa niya. Sa Errington, marami akong nagawang eskultura. Mukhang hindi Kristiyano ang mga gamit ko. Pinag-aralan namin ang Ancient Egypt at gumawa ako ng diorama na may kasamang damong bangka at estatwa. Pinag-aralan namin ang Ancient Greece at nag-party pa kami nang naka-toga ang lahat at may name badge pa sa Griyegong letra. Sa Errington, si Mister Bisnar na Pilipino ang titser ko sa Grade 6 at Mrs. Burford na puti sa Grade 7. Ang book report ko ay sa Intelligent Life in the Universe (1966) nina I.S. Shklovskii at Carl Sagan. Ang maliit na grupo para sa diskusyon ay kasama si Tom Sun sa harap ni Mister Bisnar, sa likod na pook ng klase. Ang pagkakaintindi ko sa binasa ko na may mga nakakatuwang litrato ay nahanap na ng mga dalubhasa ang ibang buhay na may intelihensiya sa labas ng Tiyera. Tinanong ni Mister Bisnar sa akin, "Is it documented?" Hindi siya nagtatagalog sa akin miski alam niyang kapwa Pilipino ako dahil nasasanay na ako sa Ingles. Alam niya. Marami akong nabasang sci-fi at fantasy na libro sa aklatan sa Errington. (Iyon ay salaysaying maka-agham at pantasya.) Mga vintage pa naman. Sa fantasy, ang paborito ko ay mga libro ni Tove Jansson, isang Swedish Finn, na nagsulat tungkol sa mga Moomintroll. Sa sci-fi, mas natatandaan ko yung isang librong tungkol sa mga higanteng pulang alimango sa isang desyertong planeta na may mga kolonista. Talagang vintage iyon. Baka 1950's pa. (Hanggang tumanda ako, basa nang basa pa rin ako ng sci-fi at fantasy. Walang tigil.) Naging high school na. Parang naging desperado ang pamilya ko. Nawalan ng trabaho ang tatay ko. Nahirapan. Naging ibang tao siya. Hindi na siya yung interesado sa paranormal at ufology. Talagang na-influence siya ng Tito Lex ko na Protestanteng Baptist. Soon enough, nag-convert ang mga pamilya ko, pero hindi ako at ang mga kapatid ko. Pinapunta ako sa mga Bible study ng mga Pilipino sa Grace International Baptist Church. Mga youth group iyon. Para akong dayuhan sa kalagitnaan nila. Na-sense ng iba na talagang hindi ako naniniwala. At nakasalamin ako. Nagpunta kami ng youth group sa Mt. Baker sa Washington State. Nasa ski chalet kaming lahat sa bundok na may yelo. Tapos, nagmiting kami sa loob. Si Pastor Catanus ang lider namin. Pilipino siya. Nag-istorya siya tungkol sa noong nasa kalagitnaan siya ng mga Hapon na estudyante. Sabi ng Hapon sa kanya, hindi itong relihiyon ay para sa kanya. Parang nagdududa sila. Tapos, desperado ang mga deacon sa Mt. Baker. Yung raising of the hand ay naging ritwal nila. Sabi ng Tito Lex, nag-raise daw ako. Tinawagan ang mga kamag-anak ko. Pero, parang may itatanong lamang ako. Desperado sila. Sa Mt. Baker, among the youth group, ako lamang ang gustong lumabas at maglaro sa snow. Ayaw nila. They don't love Nature; therefore, they don't love God. Hindi ako naging Kristiyano. Sa simbahan sa Vancouver, may pumalit na pastor na si Pastor Pantoja. Pilipino rin. Parati akong nasa balkon ng simbahan dahil kaunti lamang ang tao roon. Parang hindi ako nakikinig sa sermon. Later, natagpo ko siya sa erport at parang naging interesado siya sa Daoism at Oriental religion. Tapos, nasa unibersidad na ako nang 1984 hanggang 1989. Para akong nasa New England o Europa. May mga antigong gusali para sa Kemika, Matematika, Teolohiya, at iba pa. Madyik ang pakiramdam ko. Maraming aklatan doon. UBC ang paaralan ko. Para akong si Harry Potter. Puro mahiya, pero agham ang aral ko sa klase. Ang Main Library ang parang kulay gris na kastilyo. Limang taon ako roon. Sa UBC, may Araw ng mga Klubo. Nakita ko ang Klubo ng Esperanto. May naka-display na mga librong Esperanto sa mesa sa labas ng mga gusali. Mayroong ilang sci-fi na kasama. Sabi ng nakaupo roon na puting lalaking balbasin ay hindi raw nila pinagbibili iyon dahil pang-display lamang. Sa ibang araw, may miting ang mga Esperantisto sa International House sa UBC. Nagsaling pusa ako. Doon ko narinig ang unang kumbersasyon sa wikang Esperanto. Isang lalaking estudyanteng maitim ang buhok at isang lola na tagaibang-bayan ay nagdaldalan sa Esperanto. Mayroong iba pang tao roon. Natutuwa ako. Sa ilalim ng Old Auditorium sa UBC ay may Intsik na restawran na ang tawag ay Yum Yum's. Lumang gusali nang 1925 iyon. Doon kami nagtagpo ng Esperanto Club namin. Matagal ko nang gustong pag-aralan ang Esperanto, pero sa hayskul at UBC, naging casual glance lamang ako sa Esperanto, wikang inimbento noong 1887 sa Europa. Sa akin, may dimensiyong espiritwal ang pag-aaral ng mga wika. Kumuha ako ng kursong basiko ng Hapon at Kastila sa UBC. Pero nga, agham ang tunay na pinag-aralan ko, yung Inhinyeriyang Pangkimika at Sibernetika (Agham Pangkompyuter). Sa lumang Main Library sa UBC, may nakita akong mga antigong libro sa Esperanto—mga plays at mga ehersisyo at mga artikulo. May ibang mga libro tungkol sa mga iba pang wikang artipisyal, katulad ng Interlingua at ng Hapong Babm. Nakakatuwa. Nag-isa ako roon sa isang pook ng gris na kastilyo. Ang kalimitang pagkain ko sa UBC noon ay curried beef bun, barbecue pork bun, cinnamon bun, at tsa. Simple ang buhay. Ang unang job ko pagkatapos ng UBC ay sa Gastown, sa Vancouver. Para ring Europa. May parang brick ang kalsada. At may mga lumang lamppost. Software writer ako. Binibisita ko ang mga antique shop at secondhand books. Tapos, nag-transfer ako sa Kalakhang Tokyo para sa job ko. Naroon ako noong 1992 hanggang 1994. Pinakababalaghang bayan ang Hapon. Doon, parang panaginip. Bumisita ako sa mga templo-templo ng Shintō at Budismo. Nagandahan ako. Iyon lamang ang tinuturo ng mga Hapon sa akin, yung kultura at wika nila. Alam nilang parang Hapon ako. Baka may lahi man. Naging special guest ako. Ang introductory lunch ko ay sa Pranses na restawran. Alam nilang bakasyon lamang. Ang unang mga pinatirhan ako ay sa Tokyo Hilton sa Shinjuku nang maraming beses, at sa Washington Hotel nang isang beses. Itong huli ay talagang Japanese-style na otel dahil magsarili ang bisitang magbuhat ng maleta papunta sa kuwarto. Sa Tokyo Hilton, masarap talaga ang buffet. Walang tipping sa Hapon dahil parang nakakahiya sa tao. Tapos, noong 1993, lumipat ako sa Leaf Court sa Hatagaya sa Kalakhang Tokyo rin. Maganda ang pook dahil may mga kulay-kulay na parol na nakabitin sa mga daan. Apartment naman. Malinis. Medyo nag-ingay ako sa stereo at may nagreklamo sa kompanya ko na Microsoft. Naliliitan sila sa kuwarto roon at pinalipat ako sa mas malaki... Room 101, Residence Hayashi 4-36-17 Yoyogi, Shibuya-ku Tōkyō 151, Japan Parati ang Hapon may bathtub dahil hindi lamang sila nagdudutsa pagka nagliligo sila. Palibut-libot ako ng Kalakhang Tokyo sa mga tren nila. Para akong daga sa labyrinth o maze. Naging parang Disneyland para sa akin. Natutuwa ako. Kung minsan, mas maganda sa gabi. Maraming mga templo-templo. Isang araw, nasa estasyon ng tren ako. May Haponesang inakit akong sumama sa kanya. Tapos, nasa templo na kami. Parang kulto. Nagpalit ako ng damit sa loob ng isang kuwarto. Suot ko na'y balabal. Sa labas ng templo, nilubog ako sa tubig para mabinyag ako. Pagkatapos ng rito, nagpalit uli ako ng dating damit. Kinausap ako, kasama ang Haponesa, ng isang Hapon sa loob ng sambahan. Sabi nila na isang beses lamang sa buhay ng tao ang pagbibinyag. Tapos, pinakain ako ng Haponesa ng mainit na ramen sa isang malapit na restawran. Tapos, nag-adyos na kami. Dalawang beses ako bininyag: noong bata pa sa Katoliko sa Pilipinas at doon sa Kalakhang Tokyo. Parang kulto iyon. Ayon sa aklat ni Ann Llewellyn Evans na Shintō Norito, tungkol sa pagdarasal sa relihiyon na Animistang Shintō, ang misogi ay ritwal ng pagbabanlaw ng katawan ng tao. Parati kong binibisita ang mga parke sa Kalakhang Tokyo. Sa parteng Harajuku, may pista bawat weekend at may sayaw at kanta. May Shintō shrine na malapit. Sa malapit na Takeshita-dōri, kalye, may mga magandang sari-saring binibenta. May masarap na makulay na crêpe. May bazaar sa tabi na may mga kung anu-anong antiques. Maraming lugar sa Kalakhang Tokyo. Maganda. Nakakatuwa ang Kappabashi-dōri o Kitchen Town dahil makakabili ng mga plastik na pagkain, katulad ng talagang realistic na mga sushi at ice cream parfaits. Plastik sila. Ginagamit sa mga restawran para pang-display. Naranasan ko na rin ang mga tawag kong Small Town Japan sa labas ng Kalakhang Tokyo. Maganda. Mas matahimik. Sa bandang huli ng stay ko sa Hapon, parang nasanay na ako. Naging komportable na ako. (Ang naiisip ko ngayon ay may parang alien sa Hapon na kinakausap ako, at ngayon man. Para sila o siyang Higher Consciousness Being. Hindi sila o siyang parang tao. Hindi Taga-Tiyera. Dahil nito, alam kong importante ang Hapon sa buhay ko. Epekto raw ng alak iyon ang isip ng iba dahil uminom ako ng sake at serbesa sa Hapon. Karaniwang hindi talaga ako nainom ng alak.) May mga Animistang Hapon na naniniwala na ang mga iba-ibang tao'y mga manika o puppet lamang. May mga espiritung maryonetista o puppeteers na nagkokontrol sa kanila. Nakakatuwa ang isip ng Hapon. Pabalik sa istorya. Bumalik ako sa Hilagang Amerika noong 1994. Ang bagsak ko ay Redmond, Washington. Napuna kong masyadong secular ang Amerikano, parang wala sila roong spirituality. Mga robot sila. Kahit na, nag-meditate ako sa mga dock sa Lake Sammamish. Lakeside kasi ang apartment ko. Namasyal ako sa mga small town sa silangan at kanluran ng Washington State. Tumigil ako sa Long Beach sa Western Washington. Nag-isa ako, pero hindi ako nalulungkot talagang mag-isa. Nakakatakot ang mga marshy forests on the way. Sa Eastern Washington naman, may maliit na nayon na may antique store at bumili ako roon ng antique brass bugle horn. Parang Wild, Wild West pa ang maraming lugar sa Washington. Parang nagkasakit ako. Tinawagan ko ang pulis dahil may naririnig akong mga boses na walang mukha. Tapos, dumating ang kamag-anak ko at umalis na kami pabalik sa Kanada. Naospital ako noong 1995 sa Lulu Island. Binigyan ako ng brain scan. Malaki raw ang utak ko sabi ng doktor. Mas napuna ko na ang buhay sa Hilagang Amerika ay mas parang robotic. Noong 1996 hanggang 2006, nasa Vancouver na ako, kasama ang kapatid ko at pamilya niya. Lakewood Manor ang tawag namin sa bahay namin dahil 1927 o 1928 ginawa ang bahay namin. Maganda ang pook namin. Parang Europa at maraming restawran na iba-ibang etniko. May restawran na On-Lok na parang nasa Tsina talaga kami. Nagsasamba at nagninilay ako regularly sa Yanviriya Buddhist Temple. Mga Thai ang katauhan doon. Parang nagtagal ako sa Thailand. Magandang hardwood floor ang malawak na kalooban ng templo. Wat ang tawag sa templo sa wikang Thai. Noong 2007, bumalik na ako sa Lulu Island. Pareho sa Vancouver at Lulu Island, natagpo ko ang ilang Jehovah's Witness sa bahay ko dahil gusto kong malaman ang point of view nila. May ideya sila na ang kaluluwa ay kapareho ng katawan at iba pa ang espiritu ng tao sa kaluluwa. Iba sa kanila ang Diyos na may malaking D at diyos na may maliit na d. Marami pa silang mga ideya sa kanilang denominasyon. Very interesting nga, pero talagang hindi bagay sa buhay ko. Pareho pa rin ang relihiyon ko noong bata pa ako, yung Animismo at Budismo. May mga magandang lalaki na nakasuot ng suit and tie na Mormon na bumibisita sa akin. Binasa ang Libro ng Mormon. Naiintindihan ko ang relihiyon nila. Limitado ang intelihensiya ng tao. Ang relihiyon ay parang pantasya. Importante sa kanila ang mag-research ng family history para ma-realize ang sitwasyon ng tao sa pamilya. Mga polygamist sila. Anyway nga, ang Mormon, Baptist, at Jehovah's Witness ay Protestanteng mga Kristiyano. Paunawaan natin na kung wala ang Imperio Romano, baka walang Kristiyano ngayon. Sila, mga Romano, ang nag-promote ng Kakristyanuhan noong unang panahon. Noong una, radical Jewish sect lamang iyon. Tapos, talagang naging ibang relihiyon. Ang mga kamag-anak ko ay pumupunta sa Pentecostal na simbahan. Kung minsan, sumasali ako. Parang saling pusa. Ang Pentecostal ay Protestante rin. Importante sa kanila ang Xenoglossia o Speaking in Tongues. Halimbawa, bigla na lamang maalaman ng isang tao ang isang wika na hindi niya pinag-aralan. Ganoon ang Xenoglossia. Ganoon ang nangyari sa Tagalog. Walang makaliwanag kung bakit alam ng lahat ng tao sa mundo ang wikang Tagalog. Xenoglossia iyon. Sa akin, ang mga salitang katulad ng angel ay woman's language. Anghel daw ako sabi ng ilan. Baka, alien ang ibig sabihin nila. Baka walang appropriate word para sa akin. Alam kong parang hindi ordinaryong tao ako. I know that I'm not human... Marami akong nabasang sci-fi at fantasy. Talagang namasyal ako sa iba-ibang pook ng guni-guning uniberso. Ang isang istorya ay tungkol sa ibang planeta. Doon, ang mga pandak ay superior sa mga matangkad. Ang wika nila ay parang Hapon dahil may mga simbolo para sa tunog o ingay, at may mga simbolo para sa mga kuru-kuro o ideya. Mga ponograma at logograma iyon. Ang iba namang mga istorya ay tungkol sa dambuhalang mundo ng Ringworld (1970) ni Larry Niven. Iyon ay higanteng mundo sa hugis ng lasong palibot ng isang bituin, araw. Ginawa iyon ng isang antigong sibilisasyon na parang tao. Sa uniberso ni Larry Niven, may mga alyenihenang mukhang tao at may ibang alyenihenang hindi mukhang tao. Ang mga Kzinti ay mukhang tigre na nakatindig sa dalawang paa katulad ng tao at ang taynga ang parang pakpak ng paniki. Hilaw na karne lamang ang kinakain nila. Ang mga Puppeteers ay parang ostrich na dalawa ang ulo at leeg. Sa bawat isang ulo, may isang mata at may mga parang daliri sa labi ng bibig. Tatlo ang binti at paa nila. Karuwagan ang birtud nila. Noong high school pa ako, ang imahinasyon ko ay ang dalampasigan at ang mga kampo sa paaralan sa Lulu Island ay mga pook sa Ringworld. Nagbibisikleta ako noon. Bukod sa Puppeteers, o Maryonetista, may iba pang mga alien sa Known Space ni Larry Niven. May mga bulag na Kdatlyno na may radar sense naman, at gumagawa sila ng mga eskultura. May mga Kzinti na parang malaking pusa o tigreng nakatindig at may makapaniki o parasol na taynga. Ang Bandersnatchi ay malalaking makabalyenang parang slug na maputi, at ito ang naging pinakabaka ng mga ibang alien katulad ng mga Tnuctipun, alipin ng mga telepatikong Thrintun noong Imperyong Thrintun (mga 1.5 bilyon BCE). Ginawa ng Tnuctipun ang Bandersnatchi nang Inhinyeriyang Panghenetika. Ang mga Pak naman ay talagang Homo habilis, ang interstellar ancestor ng tao. Nabasa ko rin noon ang Triton (1976) ni Samuel Delany. May siyudad na nakabalot sa force field sa buwang Triton ng planetang Neptuno. Sari-sari ang buhay ng tao roon. May iba-ibang seksuwalidad. Nagkagera na kalaban ang Tiyera. May politika. May intriga. Siyempre, sa telebisyon, paborito ko ang mga teleseryeng Star Trek at mga parang ganoong klase... Nagsimula ang Star Trek sa telebisyon noong 1966 na parehong taong pinanganak ako. Hindi iyon koinsidensiya. Isa pang teleseryeng gusto ko ay ang Battlestar Galactica. Inatake ng mga Cylon, sibilisasyong makarobotiko, ang mga planeta ng mga tao. Nag-alisan ang mga tao nang caravan sa espasyo. At hinahabol sila ng mga Cylon. Ang The Jesus Incident (1979) nina Frank Herbert at Bill Ransom ay tungkol sa isang spaceship na naging masyadong intelihente na parang naging diyos siya ng mga nakasakay. Nagpunta sila sa planetang Pandora na 80% ay dagat. Ang mga nakasakay ay naging kolonista ng Pandora. Ang tawag nila sa "diyos" ay si Ship na dapat nilang i-WorShip. Makaespiritwal itong istorya. Ang Davy (1964) naman ni Edgar Pangborn ay tungkol sa mga apo sa tuhod ng mga survivors ng Armageddon. Ang setting ay East Coast ng Norteamerika. Ang buhay nila ay parang Medieval. May epekto ang radioactivity sa mga paligid ng mga bansa-bansa. Sinulat ni Ursula K. Le Guin ang Always Coming Home (1985) tungkol sa buhay ng tribung Kesh sa Norteng California sa malayong kinabukasan. Para silang naging Native Indian muli, pero may natira pang teknolohiya ng dating antigong sibilisasyon sa mga malayong paligid ng tahanan ng mga Kesh. Talagang na-influence ako ng maraming binasa ko. Parang libu-libong taon ang lumipas, o hindi lamang... Nanunuod ako ng mga maraming anime ng Hapon. Isang paborito ko ay Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (Suisei no Garugantia) (2013) ng Production I.G tungkol sa malayong kinabukasan na ilang libu-libong taon na ang lumipas at ilang ice age na ang nakaraan. Ang Tiyera ay naging puro dagat, at nakabangka at nakabapor ang mga tao. Ang isang sundalong galing sa espasyo ay dumating, at hindi niya alam na ang Tiyera ay ang lupa ng mga ninuno niya. Para maintindihan ang buhay natin, dapat natin pag-aralan kung saan nanggaling ang katauhan. Naging interesado ako sa antropolohiya. Ang teoriya ng ilang antropologo ay ang Australoid subspecies ay nag-diverge galing sa orihinal na grupong Caucasoid-Mongoloid nang taong -73 000 hanggang -60 000. Maiitim ang balat nila, ng mga Australoid. Kahit na kalimitang itim ang buhok nila, may ilan sa kanila na parang mapula o madilaw ang buhok sa Australia. Kung talagang tutuusin, ang varyant ng Australoid sa India ay medyo magkaiba sa mga naroon sa Australia. Kung minsan, Proto-Australoid o Veddoid ang tawag sa mga nasa Asya. At sa recent history, nagmestiso sila nang kasama ang mga Caucasoid, yung mga Aryan. Mestiso ngayon ang India. Pagkatapos ng taong -4000 nagsimula ang mestisasyon, kasunod ng kung tawagin ay Aryan Invasion. Ang sabi ng ibang researcher, na-colonize ng mga Australoid ang Australia nang simulang taong -70 000 o -50 000. Dumaan sila via India at South-East Asia, galing Africa. Ilang alon ang dumaan. Kaya, matagal na. Ang nangyari ay parang naiwanan ang mga Proto-Australoid o Veddoid sa India ng mga naging talagang Australoid sa Australia. (Ang Proto-Australoid ay Australoid din kung tutuusin.) Sa South-East Asia at Pacific, nakabangka ang mga Australoid. At nang unang panahon, may mga land bridge na mararaanan nila. Magkaiba ang Negroid ng Africa sa Australoid. Magkaiba ang skeleton at iba pa. Pero nga, pareho silang maitim ang balat. Nag-diverge sa mga Negroid ang orihinal na grupong Caucasoid-Mongoloid nang taong -108 000. At nag-diverge din ang mga Mongoloid doon nang taong -39 000. Mga aproksimasyon lamang ang mga bilang at may mga taong kalagitnaan sa porma noong nag-diverge. Ang Congoid at Capoid ay mga paghahati ng Negroid. Sa ibang pananaliksik, iba silang sub-espesye. Ang Capoid ay singkit ang mata at malaginintuang kayumanggi ang balat at hindi sepya. Kung ito ay hiwalay na umunlad mula sa mga Silangang Asyano o kung may lahi silang Asyano ay di pa alam. Kulang ang pananaliksik sa antropolohiya at ang isang rason ay itong paksa ay mapolitika. (Ang Africanid ay Congoid.) Dahil may mga Awstronesyo (Mongoloid) sa Madagaskar na nasa tabi ng kontinenteng Aprika, di malayong mangyari na narating ng mga Asyano ang kontinente mismo. Di malayong mangyari na pabalik-balik ang mga iba-ibang sub-espesye sa ibabaw ng Tiyera. Sa palagay, marahil may tatlong klaseng itim na tao, ang Congoid, Capoid, at Australoid. Sa Timog Aprika, magkasama ang mga Mulato at mga Capoid at mga may lahing Malay galing sa Asya sa kategoryang Coloured. Ang Mongoloid subspecies ay may maraming varyant din. Ang mga Northern Mongoloid ay ang mga Intsik, Koreano, at iba pa. Ang mga Amerindian o kung tawag ng ilan ay Proto-Mongoloid ay kasama sa subspecies na ito. Nagsimula nang mga taong -38 000 hanggang -10 000 ang colonisasyon sa hilaga at timog ng mga Amerika. Galing Asya, tumawid sila sa Bering Land Bridge papuntang Amerika. Tapos, dahan-dahan silang naglakad hanggang sa Timog na Amerika. Ilang libong taon ang lumipas. Dahil may Ice Age, may Bering Land Bridge na ngayon ay Bering Sea. Iba-iba ang itsura ng mga Amerindian, pero kalimitang hindi sila kasing singkit ng mga Northern Mongoloid. Iba naman ang mga Eskimo na tumawid galing Siberia papunta sa Arctic ng Amerika noong mga taong -8000. Mas parang Northern Mongoloid ang Eskimo, pero may kahalong parang Amerindian. May teoriya ang ilang antropologo na ang mga Australoid ay nauna sa mga Amerika noong taong -52 000. Ang tawag ng mga teorista sa mga taong ito ay Pre-Siberian American Aborigines. Iyon ang teoriya, na naunahan ng mga Australoid ang mga Mongoloid sa Amerika. Naglakad sila galing sa South-East Asia. Tapos, umakyat sila sa East Asia at tumawid ng Bering Land Bridge hanggang mga Amerika. Ang tawag ay The Great Coastal Migration ng Proto-Australoid. Ang mga Veddoid ng India, mga Melanesian, mga Negrito, mga Papuan, at mga Aborigine ng Australia ang kabilangan ng mga Australoid. Mayroon pang ibang klaseng Mongoloid, yung Southern Mongoloid, na talagang mestisuhin ng Mongoloid at Australoid. Nagsimula nang taong -4000 sa pook ng Taiwan. Tapos, sinakop nila ang South-East Asia na puno ng maiitim na Australoid at naghalo sila. Tapos, kumalat sila sa Pacific at hanggang Madagascar, Island South-East Asia (ISEA), Hawaii, Tahiti, Samoa, New Zealand, at iba pa. Ang mga Polynesian ay Southern Mongoloid. Sa Madagascar, isla na katabi ng East Africa, natagpo nila ang mga Negroid na naroon na at naghalo sila. Ang mga Melanesian at Papuan sa Pacific ay mga iba-ibang klaseng Australoid. Nakakapagtaka rin na may mga parang Negroid na kasama sa kanila. Parang kulang ang research dito. Ang katauhan ng mga Hapon ay komplikado. Myth lamang na sila ay homogeneous o homogenous na lipunan. Ang katotohanan ay mga parang mestisuhin sila ng Northern Mongoloid, Amerindian, Southern Mongoloid, at Caucasoid. Dahil nito, iba ang itsura nila sa Intsik. Sa halo-halo, naging ibang rasa sila. Ang mga unang katauhan sa Hapon ay kasama ang Ainu, na maiitim ang buhok, mabalahibo, at balbasin. Ito yata ay isa sa mga tribu na naglibot sa Siberia. Baka mga mestiso na sila noong unang panahon man. May naniniwala na ang mga Amerindian at Eskimo, bagamat sila'y karamihang Mongoloid, ay may kaunting lahing Caucasoid o Australoid na bago pa dumating si Christopher Columbus. Ang kaisipan ng Hapones na si Dr. Akazawa Takeru ay may dalawa lamang bersiyon ng Mongoloid, ang mga Paleo-Mongoloid at ang mga Neo-Mongoloid. Inililista niya na ang mga Neo-Mongoloid ay mga Intsik, Buryat, Eskimo, Chukchi, at iba pa. Sa kabila naman, ang mga Paleo-Mongoloid ay mga Burmes, Pilipino, Polinesyano, Jōmon, Amerindiyo, at iba pa. Ang Austronesian nga ay klasipikadong Paleo-Mongoloid. Kung minsan, ang tawag sa Austronesian ay Southern Mongoloid. Kung gagamitin ang ngipin para sa klasipikasyon, ang mga Neo-Mongoloid ay Sinodont Mongoloid kung tawagin at ang mga Paleo-Mongoloid ay Sundadont Mongoloid. Dalawa ang klaseng Mongoloid. Dalawa naman ang klase ng Caucasoid subspecies, yung Mediterranean at Nordic. Ang mga Mediterranean ay maiitim ang buhok, malimit ay blue black, kung minsan ay red black, at kung minsan ay talagang dark brown. Iba-iba rin ang kulay ng mata. Ang mga Nordic naman ay blond, o brown, o red ang buhok. Iba-iba ang kulay ng mata. Mas maputla ang kulay ng balat ng mga Nordic kaysa sa mga Mediterranean. May genetic mutation nang taong -9000, noong pinakahuling Ice Age, na nagresulta sa blond na buhok. Ang dakilang wikang tribong Caucasoid ng Indo-European ay, sabi ng isang teoriya, nagsimula sa Southern Russia, malapit sa Black Sea, noong taong -4000. Nakakabayo sila at kumalat sila sa Europa at India. Sa India, sinakop nila ang mga Proto-Australoid o Veddoid kung tawagin. Ang wikang PIE o Proto-Indo-European ay wikang ama ng mga karamihan ng mga wika ngayon sa Europa at Hilaga ng India. Kasama na ang mga Aleman, Latino, Griyego, Slabiko, Keltiko, at iba pa. Ibang pamilya ito kaysa sa mga Uralic ng Finnish at Hungarian. Language isolate noong pang huling Ice Age naman ang Basque o Euskara sa Espanya, na sinakop ng mga Indo-European. Lahat ng mga human subspecies, yung Caucasoid, Mongoloid, Negroid, at Australoid ay nanggaling sa malayong Africa, nang taong -200 000, sa anumang original human form, yung Homo sapiens. May kapatid ang species na ito na ang tawag ay Homo neanderthalensis. May interbreeding na baka nangyari noong -80 000 hanggang -50 000 sa Middle East. Walang natira sa kanilang puro, ngayon. Ang genus nating Homo ay may maraming species at 2.3 milyong taon na. Ang Homo sapiens ay isa lamang sa mga species ng genus Homo. Alam ng dalub-agham na ang mga human subspecies na Caucasoid, Mongoloid, Negroid, at Australoid ay magkasama sa isang species, yung Homo sapiens. Ang isang dahilan ay pareho ang chromosome count nila: 46. Ang karamihan sa Pilipinas ay may lahi ng mga Awstronesyo. Paleo-Monggoloyd o Monggoloyd-Timog din kung tawagin sila. May mga Pilipinong may lahing Neo-Monggoloyd o Monggoloyd-Hilaga (gaya ng Intsik o Hapon) nang kasama. May mga Pilipinong may lahing Kawkasoyd, katulad ng Kastila. Dahil ang Meksiko ang nag-alaga sa Pilipinas noong ilang siglong nakalipas, may Pilipino ring may lahing Amerindiyo (Monggoloyd din), katulad ng tribung Nahuatl sa Mehiko. (Ang mga salitang tatay at nanay ay galing sa Nahuatl na tatl at nantl.) Maraming mestiso sa Pilipinas. Ang mestisong Intsik ay Tsinito o Tsinoy kung tawagin. Mahaba ang istorya ng tao. Pero, ito ay summary lamang. (Ang mga tinandang taong menos ay ukol sa Common Era na bilang.) May mga taong hindi naniniwala sa ebolusyon ng tao. Isip nila'y may ilang espesye ng genus Homo na parang hindi magkarugtong. Ayon kay Tuesday Lobsang Rampa, tinanim ang tao nang parang hardin. May mga kung tawagin ay mga Hardinero. Ang Tiyera'y isa sa kanilang mga hardin. Kung minsan, nag-aalis din sila ng damo. Ang hayop o halaman ay parang makina. Hayop talaga ang tao. Kung makina man, para ba silang bumbilya? Saan papunta ang diwa? Basta ba nawawala na siya sa kamatayan? May lugar bang napupuntahan? Wala bang diwa? Puro utak lamang ang pag-iisip. Ganoon ba? Kung may diwa man, ilan sila sa bawat tao? Wala talaga tayong alam. Talagang misteryoso. Namatay na ang tatay ko na si Frank, 76, noong ika-28 ng Nobyembre ng 2013, sa kanser. Sumunod ang Lola Lydia ko, ang nanay niya, 99, noong ika-30 ng Enero ng 2014. Nasaan na sila? Ilang buwang bago namatay ang tatay ko, pinag-usapan namin ang tungkol sa kamatayan. Naniniwala raw siya na pagka namatay ang tao, magkakaroon ng bagong buhay sa bagong katawan sa ibang malayong planeta. Ang huling librong binabasa niya bago siya namatay ay Living Your Past Lives: The Psychology of Past-Life Regression (1987) ni Karl Schlotterbeck. Marahil may pag-asa pa ang tao sa kamatayan. Sa opinyon ko, hindi talagang alam ng mga relihiyon ngayon ang mangyayari pagkatapos ng kamatayan. Baka ang mga kaluluwa ay parang mga isdang salmon sa ilog. Baka may daan sila sa kalawakan. O kaya, nagpapalabuy-laboy sila sa maputik na yelo ng higanteng planetang Hupiter na maulap. Ano kaya? Ang sabi ng tatay ko bago siya namatay ay naniniwala siya na sa kamatayan, lumilipat ang "isip" ng tao sa ibang bagong katawan (na pinanganak na bata) sa ibang malayong planeta. At doon ay may bagong buhay muli. May espiritwal na dimensiyon ang pag-aaral ng wika. Nagsimula noong 1997 ang mas seryoso kong pag-aaral ng Esperanto. Nagmiting kaming mga Esperantisto sa mga Intsik na restawran at sa Simon Fraser University na nasa magandang itaas ng bundok. Sa mga nakaraang taon, pinag-aralan ko rin ang mga wikang Lojban at Interlingua. Pagka nag-aaral ng ibang wika, nag-iiba ang tingin sa mundo. Sa bawat wikang pinag-aralan, may ibang personalidad dahil ibang parte ng utak nakalagay iyon. Sa mga maagang buwan ng 2015, parang mas naniniwala na ako sa agham, siyensiya, kaysa sa mga relihiyon. Iba ang agham dahil parating kinokorekta niya ang sarili niya sa mga nadating na bagong impormasyon. Iba siya sa relihiyon. Ganoon din ang tingin ko sa hayskul at unibersidad. Sa tingin ko, mas magaling ang promosyon ng agham sa relihiyon. Sa agham sa kinabukasan, malalaman ang ibig sabihin ng kaluluwa, kamatayan, at ibang araling espiritwalidad. Ganoon na ang tingin ko ngayon. Ang mga kaibigan ko sa buhay ko ay mga nagmamahal sa siyensiyang pangkompyuter, sa mga bagay ng Hapon, sa siyensiyang piksiyon, sa ufology, sa mga wika-wika, sa erotiko, at sa pagkain. Ganoon ang mga naging kabarkada ko. 2016 na. Ang naging paborito kong teleserye ay ang animeng Vampire Knight (Vanpaia Naito) (2008) ng Studio Deen tungkol sa mga bampira. Mayroon doong Valentine's Day na ang tawag nila ay St. Xocolatl Day. Kategorya:Buhay